The love of two stonekeepers
by Redhead100
Summary: My new story begins. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

THE LOVE OF TWO STONE KEEPERS

Ch1: talking. Hey guys and girls, this is my next story called the love of to stone keepers. It is an amulet fanfiction featuring trellis and emily as the main characters.

Emily was in her room on the ship. She lied on her bed thinking about what had happened the past 2 days. They had been running from elves, and the prince joined them, along with Luger. She thought she couldn't trust trellis, but he's saved her and her family many was glad that she could relax from training with leon and fighting in attacks. She walked out of her room and walked along the deck of the ship, which was over the Alledian sea. Trellis walked by.

"Hey, trellis?" She asked as he turned.

"What is it Emily?" He asked as she began again.

"Well, I was wondering...why do you care about me and my family?" She said as he leaned against the railing.

"I...just can't see anymore people hurt by my father." He said blushing slightly. Suddenly, Enzo was on the speaker.

"Everyone, report to the briefing room! We've got a problem." He said as the two stonekeepers rushed to the room. They entered, Leon and Enzo had serious looks on their faces.

"We're heading through a giant storm system. And even worse, there's an elf ship in the area were heading into. They won't see us if we use a special cloaking net, but it needs to be on the bottom of the ship, so we'll get ropes and emily and trellis will work on one side and me and Rico will handle the other. They'll form in the shape of an oval." He said as they nodded."We'll start in 20 minutes." He said as they all left the room. Emily and trellis walked and talked to eachother.

"I was raised in a castle my whole life. I never really had any friends and I'm glad I have you guys." He said as they both blushed.

"I guess we were raised by opposite conditions. My dad died from a car accident when I was little. Moms raised me and navin ever since." She said as he frowned.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my mother to the war. The castle was attacked by assassins and she was killed. My father killed them. I never knew her." He said as Emily gave him a sorry look.

"Well, we do have one thing in common. We both lost someone close to us when we were young. And we kept going." She said as he smiled."Plus, we have to stick together." She said as they both blushed. Suddenly, their stones started to speak in sync.

(Well, someone is being friendly) said trellises and Emily's stones

'Im being nice, me and Emily are friends.' He thought to his stone as Emily thought the same.

They blushed again and smiled.

"Sorry, my stone is talking again." She said

"Mine, too" he said. The speaker went off.

"Emily and trellis report to the ropes and prepare for the cloaking!" He said. They walked to the ropes and met Enzo and Rico there.

"You two ready?" He asked. They nodded and attached the ropes to their belts. They flew off the edge to one side and Enzo and Rico went off the other. They got the probes and started to attach them. They finished and Enzo activated it. It was invisible to them. They went back up and saw it then.

"Anything outside of 5 feet of the ship won't see it." He said as they went back to the deck."Now, we just need to get through the storm." He said as he went back to the wheel. Emily and Trellis kept talking, but they were alert for the passing through the danger ahead.


	2. Ch2: behind enemy lines and love

Ch2: behind enemy lines and love Hey guys and girls its me again. I'd like to give a shout out to Katierosefun. I'm glad that you liked my first story. I hope you like this one as well, along with all the rest of you amulet lovers.

Emily and trellis were in the front of the ship ready to fight in case they were spotted. They saw the huge systems of storms, and the huge gulfen city ship. It was dark and with to rocket launchers on either side. They started their way into the large cloud. They started slow and steady as to not alert attention at the slightest. They moved past the ship and thought they were home clear, but they saw that there was an entire fleet of ships. They sped up, but that was a mistake. One of the ships noticed and sounded an alarm. They pointed the rockets in their direction. They fired and one was heading for Emily.

"EMILY!" Yelled trellis as he jumped in front of her and formed a shield. The impact pushed him back and he slammed into a wall, he fell unconscious.

"Trellis!" She yelled as her stone went off and destroyed half the fleet. The other ships panicked and fled the air space. She stepped back and held her head for a moment. She got back on her feet and and ran to Trellises side she held him in her arms he moved, but wasn't waking up. She hugged him and began to cry. The others showed up and helped carry him into his room. They lied him down on the bed and Enzo walked in.

"What happened?!" He asked serious as he looked at Trellis laying almost lifeless on the bed.

"Trellis jumped in front of a rocket that was heading for me...he saved my life, but the impact pushed him to a wall and knocked him out." She said as he knelt down to Trellis.

"A couple of ribs are broken. He's got some spinal injury, but I think he'll heal soon." He said as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"How long will he be out?" Asked Leon.

"About three days. We'll need to give I'm this for his back." He said holding out a needle with an orange liquid in it."If we inject this into his back, and if he moves, he'll feel no pain if he stirs in his sleep." He said as he did what he said."We need to leave and give him rest." He said as they walked out of the room. Emily's mother was walking out, she saw Emily standing there. She understood what she was going through, she thought it would be best if she let her stay. So, she did and Emily sat at the table next to the bed. Suddenly her stone went off.

(You like him) it said to her in her head.

'Im just worried about him, SO BUG OFF!' She thought to him. The voice was gone. She lied there and finally she drifted off to sleep

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been three days since Trellis was hit by the rocket. He was due to wake up any minute.

Emily was asleep next to the desk In Trellises. She was also next to Trellis asleep on his bed. He moved in his sleep.

Suddenly, Trellises eyes started to open and he sprung up alert, thinking they were still under attack. He saw everything was okay, and he fell to his bed looking at the ceiling. He looked over and saw Emily asleep next to him.

"E-Emily?" He asked as she flung up and saw him awake, she smiled and walked over.

"Hi, Trellis. How do you feel?" She asked

"Fine...except my back does hurt a little." He said feeling the stinging pain.

"Trellis? I've been meaning to ask you...why did you save me from that rocket?" She asked as he looked at her with wide eyes.

(Tell her trellis, tell her how you really feel) said his stone

'You shut up!' He thought. Emily looked at him confused.

"Well?" She asked

"*sigh*. Emily...I have something to tell you." He said

"What is it?" She asked with a weird look.

"I-I...love you, Emily. That's why I've been saving you and your family." He said as her eyes went wide.

"You do?" She asked

"Yeah, I love you, Emily." He said as Emily blushed

"Trellis, I need to tell you something, too. I-I love you, too, Trellis." She said as his eyes widened as well.

They admitted to each other and they were happy they both felt the same.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been five days since they had confessed to each other. Their relationship was great, they hadn't told the group yet, but when ever they landed for fuel or supplies, they hide, talk, and kiss behind everyone's backs. They were going to confess eventually, not until they got to cieilis thow. They were in Trellises room talking, telling stories and having fun.

"Luger, REALLY did that?!" She asked

"Yeah, when I was little enough to remember, Luger would hide for hours in my room at night. When I woke up, he would jump out of know where. He did that every day for a month. I got him to stop when I tricked him in to going into my fathers room." He said as she laughed.

"Wow, that must have been bad." She said

"It was, he made Luger shovel hoarse waste for a week." He said as she burst out laughing.

"You must have been quite the trickster." She said

"Your looking at the one who tricked my father into thinking his room was on fire. He was mad, but it was worth it." He said as she laughed and held his hand

"You always know how to make me smile." She as he smiled. They shared a passionate kiss and hugged. Suddenly, the speaker went off.

"Everyone get down here! You're not going to believe this!" He said as they left their room. They got to the front deck and there it was. Beyond the clouds, they saw Ceilis.


	3. Ch3: ghost town

Ch3: ghost town. Hey, guys and girls. To sashabelle, trellis in this story saves all of the hate for his father, and I put his crush in, because this is after Emily and him spent time down in a cave lost from the group, they became close enough to form a crush on each other. I should have put that in first, sorry.

It was Ceilis the city hidden in the clouds. They were astonished by the intact city and how the people were everywhere. They had landed on one of the landing platforms and were greeted by an officer

"Welcome to Ceilis. Were glad to have visitors in our city." He said, then he saw Trellis, and panicked.

"Don't worry officer, he's with us." Said Emily.

"Yes, and we've been searching for this city for a long time and we must discuss a matter of great importance." Said Leon as the officer nodded. He showed them to the building where they were staying. It must have been hundreds of feet tall with a balcony for each room, it was like a castle. He showed them inside and to their rooms. Emily, Navin, and their mother shared a room, while Trellis and Luger were right next to them. Leon got his own room. The brothers went to town to look for food.

"Wow, this is amazing. It must have taken forever to build this place." Said Navin in astonishment.

"It Did, over 2 years." Said max as he came through a door way. "I assume you've settled in?" He asked

"Yeah, this place is amazing. It has so many rooms." Emily said in excitement

"Thank you." He said they walked around and emily saw Trellis with two guards behind him and Luger, watching them. She walked over and stopped the guards in their tracks.

"What are you doing these are our friends." She said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Emily. But we can't have these elves unguarded. They could become traitors." He said as she got mad.

"Tell the guards to leave, or I leave." She said as his eyes widened.

"*sigh*...guards return to your posts at the gate." Said max. She smiled as they kept walking, she stopped.

"Mom, I'll catch up, I need to take care of things." She said as her mother nodded. Walked over to Trellis who stayed behind as well. They went to Trellises room for privacy. They lied on the bed next to each other. They talked and were happy with some alone time for once.

"Thanks, for helping me with those guards. Max wants you to really stay, must want you for the war." He said. She nodded they hugged, happy to be in each others arms again. They pulled back and kissed. Suddenly, the door opened and Emily's mom came in. Her eyes widened. They had been seen together and they would have to face the music.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been two days since they had been found out, Emily's mom had excepted it, but she was having a hard time getting used to it. They decided to take a tour of the city starting with the restaurants. They didn't welcome them in very much. Something strange was going on. Leon, Emily, and Trellis went to investigate. Starting with a few shops and restaurants, they all seemed to act like emotionless robots. That's when they ran into max and the guards. Max led them to the tower. They became alert as max left and the guards attacked.

"What are you doing?!" They yelled

"Destroy, stonekeepers. Follow orders." They said emotionless. They became rubble when they were blasted with the stones light.

"Rock. How did this happen?" Asked Trellis as Vigo walked over.

"This is an astonishing allusion, only stonekeepers of immense power can achieve it." He said as they started wondering. Leon was onto something.

"Emily, Trellis. I need you two to concentrate and imagine teleporting to a location deep beneath the city." He said as they did so. Their stones started to glow and they found themselves in an under ground cave. They looked around and saw max grabbing what looked like a giant crystal. He looked back and smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well. Hello Emily. Do you know, what this is? This is the master stone. The key stone to all stones in the world and I'm leaving with it." He said running. They chased after him. He opened a secret door and a ship was on the other side. Elves let him in and they took off.

They left the caverns and met with the others.

"What happened?" Asked Leon.

"Max is working with the elves and he took the master stone." Said Trellis.

"Well, we've got to prepare for the war to come here. If Max gives the master stone to the elves, they'll have infinite power, they'll be unstoppable." Said Vigo. What he said was true, they let all of the people out of the prison(long story, for some people who hadn't read the fourth book) they prepared for the oncoming battle.


	4. Ch4: the battle

ch4: the battle Hey guys and girls. This is is going to be an action packed chapter with a life ending. But let me Tell you, this isn't close to the last chapter.

Emily and Trellis got away from everyone else who were planning to attack the elves fleet. With max and the elf king as its leader they were a bit foolish to. They were in Emily's room talking about the upcoming battle.

"So, me and Vigo are the last of the council. And...I was thinking...maybe you could be on the council with us?" She asked

"E-Emily, I don't know what to say." He said

"Say yes. Me and Vigo already talked about it and you should be in the council too." She said as he smiled.

"Sure I will. Thank you Emily." He said as he hugged her. They separated and kissed each other. They walked out and headed for the meeting room. Vigo was watching what was happening around Alledia. Max was destroying everything and he was leading the elves through the ashes. He had a serious look on his face seeing all of the fire and death. Emily and Trellis rose to the platform. Vigo turned to see them.

"Max is destroying town after town. We don't have much time until they come here, they'll kill everyone here and rule Alledia with an iron fist." He said as they nodded, the speaker sounded.

"All pilots report to your mechs, all pilots report to your mechs." Said the officer as many pilots left the room.

"Ah, speaking of pilots your brother Navin is now a pilot of three who will pilot the mech." He said as their eyes went wide

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mom stop!" Said Navin as his mom continued to dress him in his pilot outfit.

"Oh, come on you look cute."

"I look like a butler." He said as the instructor walked in.

"We're ready ma'am." He said

"Alright. Be careful and good luck." She said as they went down the elevator. They went down a rock tunnel.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I have your autograph?" He asked

"Um, sure. Don't know why you want mine though." He said as he gave it to him.

"All pilots are celebrities here." He said

"What happened to all of the robot pilots?" Asked Cogsly who went to fight too.

"Oh, they were destroyed by the elves in the early years of the war, those were dark times. Now we've got so few pilots for the war, so we take what we can get." He said as they arrived at the hanger.

"This is your mech. Unfortunately you won't be driving it yet. You'll be flying one of the fighters." He said as a girl walked up.

"Hi I'm your partner for the fighter." She said as he shook her hand. Suddenly, the speaker went off.

"All fighter pilots repot to your ships." He said as pilots rushed. All that was left was the battle

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Everything was ready the ships and fighters launched. 5 minutes later max and the fleet were in range. Suddenly a giant blue light blasted a ship and destroyed it and a mech. The battle began. Missiles and guns started firing at each other. Emily and Trellis were on the deck of the command ship. Max saw them and smiled evilly. He arose to the deck Vigo walked up, max smiled evilly again.

"Hello Vigo, it's been a long time." He said as he blasted the deck of the ship. The others blasted too. It created a large which knocked everyone off the ship. They went flying to the ground. Trellis woke up from a dream and created a force field which created a huge crater in the ground on impact. Max went flying in the separate direction. His stone glowed and began to speak.

(Get up max, get up now!) it said as max groaned.

"I can't move, I think I broke something." He said

(I suppose I have to help) It said as it replaced his broken bones. He yelled in pain. His stone carried him. He was still hurt. They continued on their pursuit of Ceilis.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily was unconscious and Trellis held her in his arms. She started to open her eyes.

"T-trellis? What happened?" She asked

"We blacked out as the ship exploded. I woke up and formed a force field to save us. You and Vigo just woke up." He said as she hugged him. They kissed and thought about the others, but they had to finish the battle and worry later.


	5. Ch5: love in war

Ch5: love in war. Hey, guys and girls. This chapter is going to be good. Sorry I've slacked, I was working on an awesome boat. And getting ready to go camping. I'll be gone on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. But I'll work on it as much as I can.

They were in the cave hurt and tired. Emily was unconscious and they were losing this war, Vigo was in turmoil. His former friend max was now the right hand man of the elf king. Suddenly, Emily started to wake up. Trellis quickly looked down and smiled.

"Emily, are you okay?" He asked as she smiled and sat up. She moaned slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bit of stinging in my back." She said as he looked at her with a relieved look on his face. He hugged her, glad that she was okay. They stood up and went outside. It was chaos in won direction, but in the other there was one ship. It was small and unarmed. It couldn't be an elf ship. She was right, it was Enzo and Rico. Along with Leon and Navin. Navin ran out.

"EM!" He yelled as he ran towards her. She ran back. He jumped up and hugged her. He was happy that she was okay. He had saw what happened, he had feared the worst. They broke apart and saw Leon and the others come out.

"It's good to see you miss emily." Said Enzo

"Thanks Enzo." She said as Vigo and trellis walked up.

"What happened up there?" Asked Leon.

"It was max. He attacked our ship and blasted us right off of it. We landed here." He said.

"Max has the master stone with him. It's no surprise that he did such a thing, but the blast must have been too powerful. In those terms he was probably blasted off too." He said. Suddenly a missile fired in their direction. They ducked, and Emily's stone went of and destroyed the missile. They let up their guard and waited for the ship to come out. It did, but it was one of theirs. They sounded down for them to board it. They did and were greeted by the ships captain.

"They're opening hell on us, most of our mechs and ships are destroyed. We have two mechs and four ships left. We need the power of the stone keepers." He said looking at Emily, Trellis and Vigo. He sat on the captains chair starring at the chaos outside. The three stone keepers looked at each other and looked back at the captain

"We'll go, besides I didn't get to thank max for knocking out my girlfriend." Said Trellis as Emily kissed him on the cheek. Navin went wide eyed and looked Emily.

"You two...are...dating?!" He asked going nuts. They laughed and smiled.

"We've been going out ever since we were docked at the fueling station." She said as Navin went ballistic.

"Does mom know?!" He asked

"No." She said. He ran out of the room and went to the nearest room where he could think. They smiled and sat down. Suddenly, a missile launched from the enemy ships. They ducked. On of the engines exploded and they spun out of control. They went to the escape vehicles. Navin went to Emily.

"EM! What happened?" He asked afraid

"Something hit the ship. Come on!" She yelled as the others followed her. They got into one and took off. They looked back and saw the ship explode. They continued and returned to Ceilis. They landed in the docking bay. The captain got off first, then the others. They saw the rest of the crew, most were injured. Others died on the way down. They kept walking and reached the briefing room. Suddenly, something peered through the clouds. A rocket came from a distance and was heading for navin. Emily jumped without hesitation in front of the the rocket. She was pushed back into a ship. Trellis looked at the ship.

"AAAWWWW!" He yelled as he destroyed the ship and sent the pieces flying to the fleet. The ships retreated to gulfin so they could build a bigger army. Trellis went to Emily. A medic ran over and carried her to the med bay. Trellis stood next to her bed thinking of how he could help her recover, but all he could do now is wait for her to wake.


	6. Ch6: recovering and surprises

Ch6: recovering and the surprises. Hey guys and girls. I'm writing this chapter a little late, sorry. This is going to be a long chapter.

Emily was in the emergency room. Trellis was next to her. That's when the doctor came back with the results. Trellis stood up and walked over.

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"She has 5 ribs broken. Her spine was bent slightly. She'll recover, but it'll take more than a week." He said as he walked out of the room, suddenly Emily's mom walked in.

"Trellis!" She yelled worried."The doctor told me what happened, is she okay?" She asked. Trellis looked down at Emily.

"She'll be fine, but she needs about a week to recover. We'll just have to wait." He said as she looked down at Emily and kissed her on the forehead and left. Trellis stood there and watched over her, awaiting her recovery.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

it had been six days since Emily's injury. She was recovering and was dew to wake up any minute. Her mom, Navin, and Trellis were in the room waiting, suddenly, Emily's eyes flickered open she looked around and saw the three of them next to her. Everyone was asleep, except Trellis, who was waiting as well.

"Hey, Trellis." She said in a faint voice. He looked over and smiled.

"Hi Emily. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better than I did a few days ago." She said. She sat up and gave him a kiss on the lips, he kissed her back. Suddenly, Emily's mom woke up and caught them in the act. They looked over and saw her with a mad look on her face, they both got up and walked over. She directed her attention to Trellis.

"Are you going to tell me what THAT was?!" She asked.

"Well mom...we've been together ever since the day before we came to Ceilis. We love each other." She said as she calmed down.

"Tell me next time." She said. They laughed and that woke Navin up.

"Were those two kissing again?" He asked. His mom looked down

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" She asked loudly.

"Yeah." He said with a devilish smile. They all laughed and went on with plans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been three years since Emily woke up from her coma. They were winning this war. Max had been killed, but unfortunately Vigo shared his fate. Now Emily and Trellis were all that remained of the guardian council. They were much closer in their relationship, and the elf king retreated his forces, so they had a little off time, which was good for Trellis because he had something big planned. He starred down at the small box then looked forward. Emily walked by.

"Hi, Trellis." She said. It surprised him, he put the box in his pocket

"Oh...hey Emily." He said back, he kept it hidden. She kissed him and he kissed back. They parted and smiled at each other, they starred off into the distance. Trellis thought about him and Emily. He was 21 and she was 19, he was happy that they were together. The sun went down, Trellis thought this was the best time to ask her. He faced her.

"Emily?" He asked.

"Yes, Trellis?" She said. He took her hand

"I love you, and I want to be with you forever-" he paused and remembered that she couldn't leave because of the stone. He knelt down and took out the box and opened it. It revealed a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as she gasped and started to cry joyfully.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes!" She yelled excited she flew into a hug with him.

"Good answer." He said. They made out for ten minutes. And they walked back inside. Trellis called everyone from their chambers to come to theirs. Everyone was gathered in and Emily and Trellis stood in front and spoke.

"We have some news." She said.

"Me and Emily...are getting married." He said as they all gasped.

"It's about time!" Said Navin suddenly. They laughed and Trellis lifted him up on his shoulders. Emily's mom stepped up.

"My little girls getting married! Oh...if only your father were here to see this." She said as Emily started to cry.

"I'm sure he's watching up in heaven." She said as they continued with plans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The wedding had gone perfectly, Luger said the words while they said their vows. They settled down and went to their room and went to bed. They lied next to each other and smiled.

"Good night, mrs. Hayes." He said.

"Good night, mr. Hayes." She said as they kissed and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few days were good the new couple. They were fighting against the elves and were happy with their lives. Both took down twenty airships. The elf king was furious and was going to take care of them soon. The two of them were on the command airship in their room. And they were secretly planning to sneak out and and go to the Alledian jungle water falls. They would go swimming and have picnics, but they would return to fight in the war. They did so, and returned o the ship before anyone noticed they were gone. They went to the front of the ship as it docked in the bay. There were crowds of people everywhere. Some were military, and others were just civilians trying to get to work. They looked around and saw that there was a ship docking in, it was an elf ship. Suddenly the crowds ceased. And the elf guards poured out of the ship. And just so slowly walked out the devil himself, the elf king. Trellis noticed this and then looked behind him to see an old friend of his. His name was Krasis. Trellis started to remember him.

Flash back-

Trellis was in his room with to guards out side his room. The kings right hand man walked up with his son and the guards let them through the son was left in the room with Trellis and they played together, that boy was Krasis.

Flash back end-

Trellis and Emily walked up to the elf king and their stones started to glow. Then the king took out his hand in a sort of friendly position and Trellis was stunned by the gesture and stood there with eyes wide.


	7. Ch7: assassination attempt

Ch7: assassination attempt. Hey guys and girls. This chapter is going to be good, sorry it took so long, I was sleeping on a cool tugboat called the Covington inn. It was quiet. I recommend it. With the first day of school too. I didnt really have time until now, sorry. Lets read.

Trellis kept starring at the hand. But he didn't hesitate, he forced the king back, and the guards pointed their spears at him. That's when the commander of their guard stepped up.

"I don't think you were told, but this is a surrendering mission. The elves are surrendering to you." He said as Trellises eyes widened at the words he couldn't believe. Emily walked over.

"We are sorry, but the king deserved at the very least that for his terrible crimes!" She yelled remembering it was him who sent the aracnipod to poison his mother."So, why have you come to surrender?" She asked as Krasis walked forward.

"I am the ambassador for gulfen. Trellis and I were friends, but he probably doesn't remember me, I remember him though. And I'm glad that he has a side to fight for. Anyway, we are losing this war, we might as well surrender before anymore lives were lost." He said waving his hand out to Trellis. He slapped it and walked away. Emily followed him. They ended up in their room and sat on the bed

"Trellis, I know that you hate your father more than anything, but he's going to pay for what he did." She said as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but I hate what the stone did to him. I hate what he's become. Ever since he was my age. Still, I am sorry I freaked out." He said as she kissed him.

"It's okay Trellis, I understand how it feels to see someone you hate. Lets get this over with and forget it ever happened." She said as he smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay, Emily. I'll get through this. I promise." He said as she smiled. They went to the council chamber where it was going to be held.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They proceeded with the papers it was taking a long time. That's when Trellis noticed that the captain of the guard was missing. He left and looked around the hall. Suddenly. A figure jumped out of a room with a dagger and tried to stab Trellis, but he dodged it and swiped back, it was just the elf he was looking for. He held him up and pushed him against the wall.

"Who sent you?!" He yelled.

"I'll never tell, but lets just say that the elf king has a surprise in mind for your precious wife." He said as Trellis knocked him out. He ran towards the chamber and saw the king about to stab Emily.

"EMILY, LOOK OUT!" He yelled as Emily dodged the dagger and flung the king down, the elves started to attack and led the king out. The two stonekeepers ran out side and saw the ship leave the the dock and an attack ship with guns aimed at them. They both destroyed it. And tried to grab the kings ship, but he was to far out of range. They returned to the building.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was late at night and they were both In their room and Emily was on Trellises chest and they were talking about what happened just hours ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No, I knew he couldn't be trusted. It's okay though, I'm just glad I got there before he got you with that knife." He said.

"Yeah...thank you for saving my life Trellis." She said kissing him. He kissed back. They kissed themselves to sleep. And stayed in that position all night.


	8. Ch8: terror from above

Ch8: terror from above. Hey guys and girls. Sorry about the mix up with the last two chapters. And for the lateness, I've been slacking off and I hope this will make up for it.

It had been 2 days since the attempt on Emily's life. Trellis and her were both training with Leon for the next possible battle. They stayed more focused on the training than anything else. Emily was training alone one morning and her stone started to glow.

(Someone's been busy. When are you going to get this over with and kill the king.) he said as she stopped.

'I don't have to listen to you, I only listen to friends and family, and you're neither.' She thought back.

(Fine, have fun training.) he said as the voice disappeared. She continued training. She was focused on only 1 thing, and that was protecting her family from another attack. She couldn't take any chances. She couldn't lose anyone else.

-flashback-

The car started to slide down the snowy cliff. Emily's mom kept pulling her husbands hand.

"Honey...let go." He said.

"NO!"she said scared out of her mind.

"You have to take care of the kids." He said.

"NO, DAVID!" She said as their hands parted and the car slid off the cliff. Emily stood there shocked as her mom cried.

-flashback end-

She broke from the distraction and returned to training. That's when Trellis walked up.

"Hey, Emily." He said as she smiled.

"Hey, Trellis." She said as she walked over and kissed him.

"So, you've been training a lot, so I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight and relax." He said

"Sure, I could use a brake. Leon keeps me on a 10 hour training schedule." She said putting her staff back in her sling. They walked until they reached the dining district. They got their food to go and went to a special place for the guardian council. The were walking to it when a figure jumped a roof top. Trellis turned and saw that it was Krasis. He still pushed him back and Emily got her staff out and pointed it at him.

"How long have you been following us?" She asked waiting impatiently.

"I was only here to give you a warning. The elf king is preparing a massive attack on Ceilis." He said. Their eyes widened.

"Okay...how long do we have?" She asked.

"2 days I think. I'll be here to help you guys though." He said. Emily backed off and helped him up.

"Alright Krasis, say you are telling the truth, then what do we do?" She asked

"Get the citizens in the lower caverns and surprise attack the elf ground forces. That will help even out their forces." He said as Emily looked at Trellis. He shrugged.

"Alright. Well go with your plan." She said, he nodded and left into the shadows. They continued on for their meal and went to their destination: the rain forest falls of Ceilis. They sat and ate.

"So, Leon keeps you on a huge schedule huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's the only thing to keep my mind off of my family getting hurt here. When my dad died, I wouldn't let anything happen to them." She said.

"I know, if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself." He said she blushed.

"Thanks Trellis, I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you, too." He said kissing her back. They hugged and smiled lovingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been two days and the elf ships were going to come in any minute. Everyone was in the lower cabins and Emily and Trellis were ready to fight. They were waiting for many hours, suddenly, the nose of a ship came out from the clouds. But it wasn't just the fleet that Krasis had mentioned, instead it was the entire gulfen armada. They were shocked at the death machines they were looking at, but they didn't back down. They used their stones and jumped towards the ships slicing them into pieces. They took down two, only 1,000 more to go. That's when a figure emerged from the destroyed ship, he jumped and worst of all he had a stone. He stood in front of them, standing there quiet and with his face covered. He removed it and they saw something they couldn't believe. It was max.

"M-max, how did you survive?!" She asked shocked.

"Oh...heh heh heh...you'd like to know wouldn't you, well I'll tell you." He said with a devilish smile.

-flashback-

Max and Vigo were battling on a gulfen ship. They were clashing with their stones as the ship fell apart from all of the intended and uncontrollable energy. They were evenly matched and were causing more damage than anything. Max got out his sword. And slashed Vigo in the stomach. He ceased his attack as Vigo fell to the ground, he turned and started to leave, but a green energy grabbed his leg. It was Vigo's, he was badly wounded, but refused to give up. That's when an alarm went off.

[engine core meltdown in 10, 9, 8, 7,6.] max tried to escape, but Vigo was determined to end it.

[3, 2, 1] and the ship exploded leaving Vigo and max flying. Max had badly injured, losing an arm. He was bleeding, a lot. Vigo on the other hand had died on the assent down. Max fell un conscious and the Ceilis guard examined him, they decided to leave him there and went back to Ceilis, that was a big mistake. Three elf warriors found him and brought him to a secret gulfen lab. They performed surgery and gave him a new arm, he opened his eyes and scowled.

-flashback end-

Both of them looked shocked with eyes wide. Max proved it by showing them the arm. It was mechanical, similar to the ones on the Silas house. He smiled.

"I've been waiting to test it's functions out, oh, I know. I'll test it on you." he said as the two got into their battle stances, and they charged.


	9. Ch9: cheating death

Ch9: cheating death. Hey guys and girls. This chapter is going to be a good one. With an epic battle between Emily, Trellis and max, who'll win? Lets see. Again glad to see that you guys are still reading, I'm glad that you are, as a starting writer I thank you. And sorry for the late entry.

They attacked each other and and clashed with each others weapons. They pushed back and clashed again. Max gave an evil smirk and clashed with Trellis. They held their swords in intensive combat. They both drew back and Emily was going for his arm. Max dodged and hit her in the back with the butt of his sword. He smiled deviously. Emily fell to the ground. And became unconscious.

"EMILY!" Yelled Trellis as he gave a battle cry and fought max with all of his might. Emily opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She saw Trellis had the upper hand.

"Beat him, Trellis. You can do it!" She yelled smiling, he noticed but kept fighting. He swung his sword at max, but he ducked, and suddenly *shing*. Max slid his sword through Trellises chest. He looked shocked and fell off the ship and to the ground.

"TRELLIS!" Yelled Emily as she jumped down to save her. Max smiled deviously and told the troops to retreat. Emily kept falling trying to save him she grabs him and used her stone to get to the ground. She held trellis in her arms and hugged him as he went limp. She cried as Ceilis airships closed in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been three days since the attack and Trellis was in the emergency room. Emily was in the waiting room with her mother who was trying to comfort her. She couldn't stop crying. That's when the doctor walked in. She stood up, the doctor had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it." He said bowing his head. That's what set her off. She ran towards Trellises room and saw him limp. She cried and hugged him. She couldn't stop, she couldn't live without him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They continued with the funeral Emily didn't talk through the entire session. After it was finished Emily was alone in her room crying, suddenly her stone spoke.

(Such a tragic tale.) it said rude. She gave it a mean look.

"Why do you care? You just need me to survive." She said mad as ever.

(Well, maybe it's because keeping your emotions above...uh...this, makes me stronger. Which is why I have a proposal." He said as she looked up suddenly.

"Like what?" She asked as the spirit came out and smiled.

(I can bring Trellis back.) it said as Emily's eyes went wider then they've ever been.

"HOW?!" She asked excited.

( using my energy, I can bring him back, but there's a catch.) it said.

"Anything to have Trellis back...I can't live without him." She said

(Alright) it said. Suddenly, there was a big flash of light. Emily appeared In the room. Suddenly, Trellis appeared fully healed.

"TRELLIS!" She yelled crying happily to see her once deceased husband. He turned around, but something wasn't right. He was emotionless and his eyes were glowing bright blue. Suddenly, he charged at her and swung his fists at her ferociously. She dodged as her eyes went wide.

"Trellis?! What are you doing?! It's me Emily." She said as he swung again. She dodged every punch he threw, but she couldn't hit back.

"Why are you doing this?!" She asked frightened and worried.

"This is the catch, Emily!" He said without emotion still attacking her. She kept dodging, and finally caught him using her stone.

"Trellis, I don't know what my stone did to you, but please...you have to come back to me." She said as she kissed him passionately. He suddenly stopped struggling as his eyes returned to normal and he hugged her, along with returning the kiss.

"What h-happened, Emily. One minute I was fighting max and then everything went black. Then, I woke up to you kissing me, which is the best thing that's been happening so far through this." He said as she laughed.

"My stone...brought you back from the dead. But, I guess it had plans to control you from the start. I'm just glad your back." She said kissing him again. They were happy to see each other after the grief they had been through.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily and Trellis returned to the castle. Everyone was still silent from the funeral. Emily walked in and everyone looked up. Her mother walked over and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Em." She said sitting back down. That's when Trellis walked in. Jaws dropped all around the room. They started to ask questions, so Emily explained what happened.

"Well, that's not very surprising. The stones power is beyond anything we can comprehend." Said Leon as they mad up for the funeral. Emily and Trellis went to be alone. They talked and made out. They were together again and they both had a score to settle with max.


	10. Ch10: a new love rises

Ch10: a new love rises Hey guys and girls, I was going hunting, it was awesome, so I was able to upload this on Friday. Enjoy this surprising new attachment to the story of a new love in Ceilis.

It had been a week since Trellis had regained life and was now living with Emily again as a member of the council. The kept training with Leon and spent more time together. Once in a while they would have to return to the war, though they hadn't seen max yet. They were in the gardens learning how to use their stones to become invisible. Emily used all of her power it started working, but stopped right after, Trellis was having the same trouble. They were depleting their energy, so they stopped.

"I think that's enough for one day." He said as they drank some water and exited.

"Want to get Navin and go to ally's family diner?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm sure Navin would be happy to see his girlfriend." Said Trellis laughing.

"Stop it." She said punching him in the arm."They're just friends." She said.

"I know, I was just joking, but they might as well be. They fight against the elves TOGETHER all the time." He said proving a point. Emily hadn't thought of it that way. That's when she got an idea. And whispered it to Trellis. They both smiled devilishly and kept walking towards the towers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived at the towers and went to their room to change into their regular clothes. Once they were done they went to look for Navin. They found him talking to some of the other guards, being the commander of the resistance he had a lot of authority there. They walked up to him. He saw, and returned the guards to their posts. He turned to face them.

"What's up, guys?" He asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to ally's diner for her moms Yukmo pies. Want to go?" She asked.

"Sure, I could use some time to relax." He said as they started walking into town

When they arrived ally was at the counter cleaning some plates. She saw the couple come in first, then she saw Navin come and smiled. They sat down and she handed them menus.

"What can I get you guys? She asked.

"Three Yukmo pies please." Said Emily.

"Coming right up." She said going into the kitchen. Emily and Trellis winked at each other. She walked back out with three fresh Yukmo pies. She set them down and went back into the kitchen. While Navin was eating, Emily and Trellis quickly put the pies in a box and put them in their packs. They started to act full.

"Wow, those were good." Said Trellis as Navin saw that they were finished. He on the other hand, just started. He didn't see through the ruse.

"Wow...you guys must have been hungry." He said.

"We're going back. Here's our half of the check."

"But-." He was cut off by the door closing. He sat there as ally came back out.

"Where'd the others go?" She asked.

"I guess they were really hungry." He looked through the window and back at her."At least were alone." He said as he came up and kissed her. She kissed back and they hugged. Emily and Trellis were watching in the darkness with mouths wide open.

"Wow...secret love...we should keep this our secret from my mom." Said Emily.

"Yeah, we don't want a family hangout that would be embarrassing for us and them." He said as they walked back to the towers quietly.

They returned and saw that Navin was already there.

"Hey, where were you two?" He asked they started to say something, but they were stopped."Never mind, it's probably a you thing, so I'll stay out of this." He said as they walked out relieved. They went to their room and laid down and Emily snuggled up to Trellis. He smiled and hugged her.

"Good night, Emily. I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Trellis." She said as they kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had a full day of training was ahead of the couple. They saw Navin sneak off to see ally, so they blew it off and followed him. They ended up at their diner. They hid and peaked through the window. They were talking and they kissed every so often. That's how Trellis and Emily used to date. Suddenly, he came out and they snuck up on him.

"Oh...hey guys...I was just going to get a..uh..a Yukmo pie." He said sweating like crazy.

"Uh-huh, by the way you have lipstick on you." Trellis said pointing at the marks on his face. He wiped it off.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm dating ally." He said bowing his his head for being secretive. They laughed.

"Navin, we already knew. We just wanted you to be honest that's all." She said as his eyes went wide.

"You-. I-. Uhgh...how long?" He asked.

"Since yesterday." She said. His mouth went wide as well.

"You guys were watching!?" He asked while yelling in anger and confusion.

"Yep, doesn't matter now." Trellis said as Navin started to laugh.

"I guess it's time for me to come clean." He said.

"Yeah, mom WOULD find out anyway." She said as he nodded and they walked back to the castle together.


	11. Ch11: an enemy's end and little surprise

Ch11: an enemy's end and a little surprise. Hey guys and girls, I'd like to take a minute to give a shout out to all of the people out there for reading my first stories. Katierosefun, snips1212, thecakemasterofpanem, and wolveswolvesandmorewolves. I'm touched because you guys took the time to read them, and for that I thank you, along with everyone else who's reading my stories. Enjoy the end of an old enemy.

Emily and Trellis were asleep and had a full day planned, but they didn't like half of it. 50% was training and work on the council. The other stuff they liked better. It was lunch at the falls, and then fighting off the elves and their air ships. But as I said, they had to get through the work first. They met in the garden for training.

"Alright Emily, this is a trick Luger taught me when I was little. It's called giga transformation. If you concentrate hard enough you can transform into anything completely, and turning back is easy, just think of yourself." He said as he got in a stance to demonstrate. Suddenly, his stone started to turn dark blue. He did a few movements and he transformed into an arachnapod. The slimy beast that captured her mother, but now it made her laugh at how creative he was. He turned back after a minute or two. She laughed at how silly he was with it.

"Alright, I think I've got it." She said as she started to think of a wyvern. She concentrated very hard and a few seconds later she became one. She started to fly. She was having fun with her new found ability. Suddenly, she changed back and fell to the ground. Trellis caught her, they both started to laugh at how close that was.

"Sorry, I should have warned you that it takes a while to master control of the time limit, which we can learn later after we go get lunch, my treat." He said.

"What's that for?" She asked kissing him.

"It's just a treat for all of the hard work we've been doing." He said kissing her back. They decided to go to the towers first, for something that can be kept secret...for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived at ally's cafe. She and Trellis sat down at the table. They ordered some burgers, the secret of the restaurant, but it was good. They seemed calm after everything they've been through. Between Vigo and max who was yet to be seen. Suddenly, Emily got a message.

Max had his ships outside of Ceilis as they spoke. Emily and Trellis rushed to the hanger where there were 10 ships already waiting for departure. Emily and Trellis jumped on the command ship and took off to meet their rival/enemy. Trellis was most excited, he didn't get to pay him back for killing him. So, they were in the clouds, until the gulfen command ship came into the open. Trellis smiled wanting revenge for his death.

They jumped to the next ship and found max at the very tip of the ship. He noticed Trellis and smiled.

"Well, well, well. Come back from the dead have we, well I think that your not the only one." He said as someone started to step out, they gasped to see who it was.

It was Vigo.

"You see, I used the same trick I used in Ceilis, only it's stronger." He said smiling devilishly. Vigo launched down. He attacked the two council members. Emily held back, because it looked like the same person who treated her like a daughter. Trellis didn't hold back. He punched at him, but he dodged and returned the punched. He was pushed back, but fortunately Trellis got back up and destroyed him. Max ran for it, but the couple ran after him. Max was running down a hallway, but the two cut him off

"It's over max." She said.

"Your too, late. As we speak this ship is set to detonate in exactly 2 minutes. So it's either kill me and die, or escape and I live to eventually defeat you no matter what you do. So what do you choose, me, or your lives." He said as they looked too shocked to speak.

"Emily, go I'll hold him off." He said.

"No! I can't lose you again, Trellis." She said starting to cry.

"You have bigger mission." He said staring down at her.

"*sniff*...okay." She said running off. Trellis faced max and the clock was ticking, they rushed at each other.

Emily was outside the ship, suddenly she saw the ship explode, she began to cry. She had lost her husband. Or did she, suddenly, a green light shot down from the smoke and flames. It was Trellis. She ran towards him. He crashed landed and made a huge crater in the ground. She ran down to him and held him.

"Trellis?! Come on Trellis. Talk to me." She said as he began to move.

"Ugh...Emily?" He asked looking up. She smiled. And hugged him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emily and Trellis walked down the hallway, when Emily stopped him.

"Um...Trellis?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Well...I was thinking. This is the third time you almost died. So...I thought we should tell them." She said as he smiled.

"Well, we were going to have to tell them sooner or later." He said. So they called everyone to the council chambers.

"Everyone, we haven't been telling you something, something that you guys need to know." He said as they paid attension.

"Everyone...I'm pregnant.


	12. Ch12: birth

Ch12: birth. Hey guys and girls, my thanks to flyingfox01 for following my story. New character!

They all stood there mouths wide open. Except for Luger, who kind of had a feeling the day would come. Emily's mom walked up and was about to burst out with questions, along with everyone else. But that wasn't the only thing being announced. You see Navin still hadn't told his mother about him and ally.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make as well, well both of us." He said as Allison stepped up and they held hands. Their moms eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"How many couples are there in this family?!." She asked and yelled at the same time. They laughed.

"You didn't even let me finish." Said Navin laughing. She sighed and let him go.

"Me and ally have been secretly dating. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all, but I was nervous because I thought that you guys would make me break up with her, on account that mom doesn't want to spend her life here." He said. She gave a mad look thinking she would make him break up with the nicest girl he's ever going to meet. She sighed.

"I'm going to stay. Besides Emily is already married to Trellis, so I can't just separate them either." She said as she also remembered that Emily's stone was keeping her there, so she had two choices, 1: stay with her kids and live a full happy life without any distractions in their world, or 2: leave them to go back. She obviously chose 1. She hugged Navin and smiled. She turned to ally.

"Take care of my son." She said.

"Hey!" He yelled as they laughed. But they all turned their attention back to Emily and Trellis.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Well...three months." She said. Her mother started to get ticked off because she kept that from her for that long, but she calmed down and started to smile. She ran over and hugged Emily. She smiled and hugged back. They were all happy for her and Trellis, but would this turn the tables for them during the up coming battles? We will see.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been 5 and a half months since the secrets were revealed, but Emily was due any day now. They had attacks. Which Trellis could handle, now that max was dead for sure this time, it was much easier. Emily and Trellis were in bed talking. Suddenly, Emily felt a wet trickle go down her leg. Then an extremely painful feeling ran through her. Trellis stood up and took action. He knew what was happening so he got on the phone.

"HELLO? MY WIFE NEEDS A DOCTOR, SHES GIVING BIRTH!" He yelled trying to get someone up there as quickly as possible. Shortly after a med team came into the room, along her mom, Navin and Allison. The doctors set up the equipment and went to work.

"Alright ma'am, push!" He said. She did and she yelled.

"Come on push!" She yelled again.

"I see the head, come on on more push, one, two, three, big push!" She gave out her loudest yell and a baby's cry filled the room. The doctor rapped up the baby and handed it to Emily.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." He said. Emily smiled down on her new son. He was an elf, white hair like his fathers, but instead of glowing white eyes, there were round blue ones. She smiled at Trellis and handed him the baby. He smiled as well.

"What should we name him?" She asked. He thought for a moment. He had it.

"How about Jacob?" He asked, she smiled at that name.

"That's an awesome name, little Jacob Hayes." She said as they hugged.

Later that night Emily and Trellis were in their room she put Jacob down and lied down next to trellis. They fell asleep hugging.


	13. Ch13: ambush

Ch13: ambush. Hey guys and girls. Enjoy the chapter. A shout out to Katierosefun and thecakemasterofpanem I read both your guys stories, 1 each. I liked them Katie I liked the idea of your life or mine great concept on my end, and thecakemasterofpanem I liked pranked. It was good, question are you going to continue it?

Emily woke up the next morning remembering the night before. Her and Trellis finally had a child. She turned over and saw Trellis wasn't there. She stood up and looked around. She heard the baby crying in the other room so she went into his room, he was awake and loud. She picked him up and he quieted down. She decided to go around the city with him for a little. Suddenly Trellis ran through the door a bloody and in his armor. They heard a missile coming, Trellis protected them as they fell to the the ground they landed softly the tower exploded with Debry dropping down. Emily used her stone and made a shield.

"Come on!" Yelled Trellis leading them to the under ground tunnels where the rest of the civilians were hiding. They stopped at their safety room down there. It was a hut made from stone and mud. Emily got Jacob to stop crying and she set him down on a cushion and Emily walked up to Trellis freaked out and with a million questions.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" She asked mad and scared. He stood up as he finished patching himself up.

"*sigh*...It happened last night." He said.

Flashback. Trellis is now the narrator and the character.

I was in bed when my stone spoke to me, and I woke up. I tried to wake you too, but you were out cold. So, I let it speak.

(You are up early) it said, he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?!" He asked irritated and sleepy. The stones spirit came out and smiled.

(Why, I'm here to warn you of course.) it said as he gave a confused look.

"Warn me about what?" He asked.

(About the ambush tonight.) it said as he went wide eyed.

"Tell me spirit!" He yelled, the voice disappeared. I got suspicious. So I decided to go outside and see what I could see. I walked around, said hi to some of the guards and saw nothing. I kept walking and that's when I saw them. An elf squad in cloaks. Unfortunately, they had stones. I hid behind a building. I managed to listen in on what they were doing.

"Were ready. Attack when your ready and pick us up then." The commander said as he looked over he had seen Me. I got ready to attack. I turned and they already had me in a energy lock. I punched him and ran. They through daggers at me, which is why I have the cuts and bruises on me. The sun was rising, and that's when the first missile fired. I was almost blown to pieces if it weren't for my stone I reached the tower and went up, and well you know the rest of it already.

Flashback end.

She looked at him baffled. She was so scared, then she remembered something. Her mom and brother.

"Are my mom and Navin okay!?" She asked panicking.

"They're fine. I made sure they don't go with the civilian evacuation. They are at the briefing room as we speak." He said. She was relieved and sat in the chair next To Jacob.

"Is he okay?" He asked walking over to see his son.

"Yeah, just a little spooked." She said. They were called in by Leon and asked Emily's mom to watch Jacob. They went down to the briefing room and had the situation handed to them. There were 15 command ships and 100,000 soldiers on the streets. They decided to fight and were led to the secret entrance hidden in the mountain. They walked out and saw the horror that the elves brought. There were dozens of mechs and thousands of soldiers all moving civilians to a holding ship as prisoners. Trellis looked in disgust at what his people had done, they kept moving and came onto a squad of elves and avoided them. That's when Emily had the idea of using giga transformation. So she concentrated and turned into an elf commando, as did Trellis, being the prince he would be killed on the spot for treason. They walked out, and it worked they hadn't noticed anything. Emily saw a child get a gun against his head.

"Move worm!" Yelled the elf soldier.

"Waaaah!" Yelled the child.

"I said, MOVE!" He yelled. That's when Emily snapped and jumped out. And blasted that guy off of Ceilis. They were surrounded, but they were ready. They charged in a blaze of glory and destroyed every mech and soldier in sight. The elves were scared and ran. The gun ships attacked and they dodged every bullet. They destroyed half the fleet and they all retreated back to gulfen. They had won the day, but not the war.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

the next day was construction and and healing. Emily and Trellis went to the other tower that wasn't destroyed and lived there until the other one was finished. They were playing with Jacob and he got tired. So they put him down for a nap. They sat down to talk.

"I'm glad they're gone, I couldn't stand the people be inslaved." She said. He nodded

"Me, too. But it's over for now. We'll be ready next time." He said as they drifted off tired from the fight.


	14. Ch14: a traitor among us

Ch14: a traitor among us. Hey guys and girls, I'm almost done with this story. One more chapter after this and then I'll start my new story, secret. Enjoy.

Three years later, Ceilis was now completely rebuilt. Jacob was three years old and found his own stone. Trellis was teaching him everything he knew. As soon as he mastered it he would eventually become a member of the council. All three were in the garden training, when they got a call that changed that day forever.

They had caught the elf king. Trellis was surprised by the news and wanted to go immediately. They all went to the maximum security prison. He was in their most guarded sell. The mask still on to hide his pail white face. He looked up at his banished and traitor son. He saw him with Emily and Jacob.

"I see, you two have married. Where was my invitation?" He asked chuckling. They scowled at him as Jacob hid his face scared of his grandfather.

"It's okay, Jacob. He can't get you." Said Emily. The elf king shook his head.

"As I told the last guards who locked me up, you should kill me now while you have the chance." He said.

"Gladly." Said Trellis walking towards the glass. Emily stopped him and shook her head. He stepped back and they walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night everyone was asleep and all was quiet, suddenly, BOOM! A huge explosion came from the prison. Emily and Trellis walked to the window. They saw two shadowy figures leaving the seen. On of them was the elf king. The other was another elf. His face was covered with a black hood.

They jumped down and caught up with them. The hooded elf turned around and shot at them. They dodged the shots and blasted the gun out of his hands.

"Who are you?" Asked Trellis. He took off his hood and it revealed a face that brought great surprise to Trellis.

It was Krasis. He got out a sword and charged. Trellis deflected each blow.

"Krasis! Why are you doing this?!" He asked panicking.

"Oh, pour Trellis. I was never your friend. I was playing you the whole time." He said laughing evilly. Trellis used his stone and through him off the city. They starred back at the devilish king. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he disappeared. They looked up and saw a ship that flew off. Krasis was hanging by a limb. They picked him up and pushed him against a wall.

"Where are they going?!" He asked mad at his new found enemy.

"Where do you think?" He asked rhetorically. They realized that ship was taking him back to Gulfen. They were to far away to go after them. Trellis cursed Krasis under his breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They returned to their apartment and saw Jacob terrified and crying. They went to his side.

"Shh, shh, it's ok they're gone, you don't have to be scared anymore." She said calming him down.

"Why is grandpa so mean?" He asked still terrified.

"Well, son. It all happened back when I was a boy. My father thought I was a failure and a mistake. The only one he respected was your uncle Luger. After I saw him make the elf kingdom look like a bunch of terrorists and criminals, I joined your mother here. That's when you came along." He said making Jacob smile. They smiled back. He fell back asleep and they went to their room. They lied down on their bed and whispered.

"Do you think Jacob will get over today?" Asked Emily.

"I hope so, but at least he saw what a monster my father is. Hopefully, he'll be the one to destroy him one day." He said. She nodded in agreement. They kissed passionately and fell asleep at ease.


	15. Ch15: the end games

Ch15: the end games. Hey guys and girls. This is the final chapter to the love of two stone keepers. I'm sorry for some of you who liked the more romantic thing which was more in the beginning, but the next one will have romance and less action If you'd like. If so give me some ideas in the comments I want to know what you guys want to read. Anyway enjoy.

Two months later, people and soldiers alone were getting wounded, most were killed in battle. So, Emily and Trellis had enough of it they were going to go down to gulfen the next day to end the war once and for all. They were in their room telling Jacob what would happen if...well if they didn't come back.

"Son, if we don't return from gulfen, grandma will take care of you. We want you to know that we'll always love you, even when we're gone." She said starting to cry.

"It's okay mommy." He said smiling."You'll come back." He said. She smiled back wiping the tears from her face. They all hugged making possible last moments worth it. They left him with his grandma and they went to the hanger. They saw Navin and Leon. They started to ask questions. Navin put up a hand.

"Did you really think we would let you go to the city of all evil...without us." He said pointing to Leon and the hundreds of troops loading onto the ships. They were astonished by how many people wanted to bring down the elf king. They saw that they were bringing the colossus program back from the last time. When max and Kronos destroyed half of them. And they killed almost half of the army, but they managed to get back to Ceilis. They loaded onto the lead ship, Emily and Trellis went to their room to spend their possible final time together. Emily cuddled with him and they talked.

"I love you Emily. And I promise we'll be okay." He said hugging her. They kissed passionately.

"I love you too, Trellis." She said returning the kiss. It was a long trip to Ceilis and they just had to wait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were bound to arrive any minute. They were all asleep, except Trellis. He was nervous about fighting his father, especially with Krasis at his side. He lied there in bed, Emily's arms wrapped around his chest. He looked down and kissed her forehead. He got up and went out on the deck of the ship. Emily saw him and went out with him. He noticed and hugged her. They kissed passionately. Then they saw something over the horizon.

It was the elf city. Gulfen. They were ready to go full out. And so were the soldiers. They began their assent into the port.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were unloaded and the mechs were all ready. Navin and ally were leading the four others mechs. The ships doors opened and the soldiers charged, but there was no one around. They all looked around confused. Then the captain ran over to Emily and Trellis.

"My liege. There are multiple unknown readings coming from underground!" He yelled as they looked at the chart. Trellises eyes went wide.

"THERE UNDER THE GROUN-!" He was interrupted by the thousands of elf commandos that rose out of the ground. And what followed was worse. Kronos the mountain giant rose out of the ground. He wanted revenge for maxes death. The mechs jumped in front of them. Navin turned.

"GO WE CAN HOLD HIM OFF!" He yelled as Emily shook her head. Him and the creature wrestled.

"Go, I'll be okay!" He yelled Emily began to cry, but she nodded and they headed for the castle. They attacked and dodged the elves along the way, and helped out soldiers. They were through the hoard, and saw the castle was being guarded by 2 gunships. Emily and Trellis destroyed both and moved onto the giant doors between them and the elf king.

They opened the door. They saw nothing. No one was home. Suddenly, they heard a creak behind them. They turned.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was Krasis. He jumped down and attacked from behind. He pushed them back to the floor. They got up and attacked with their weapons. Emily with her staff and Trellis with his sword. They both clashed at the same time. All three were pushed back. Krasis smiled and attacked Emily. She fought back. Trellis went up and clashed against Krasis once more. The two elves fought and then crushhh. The sound of braking armor filled their ears. Krasis looked down steadily. His armor had a giant gash in it. Blood started to pool out of it. The sword was through his heart he slowly closed his eyes and went limp on the floor. Trellis took his sword out and they looked down at Krasises limp and lifeless body, the moved on. They came up on a huge metal door. Trellis pushed it open with his stone, and they saw nothing. They walked in. Suddenly, a laugh came from behind. And out came the devil himself. Accept he was different. His mask was gone, he had a pale white face with glowing eyes. He kept laughing and walked up to them.

"So, I see you've defeated Krasis. No matter, he was a waste of space anyway. Now the real fight begins." He said charging his stones energy. They did as well.

"Your rain of evil ends here, elf king." Said Emily.

"Stand down now and we can all leave peacefully. Said Trellis. The elf king laughed at this.

"Do you really think you can destroy me. Especially after what you saw Luger do." He said. He transformed into the giant beast an elf can become when equipped with a stone. They smiled and laughed.

"Well, we thought of that and now we have our own secret weapon." She said. The elf king was confused by this, but ignored it. Suddenly a huge clash came from outside. In came the colossus and Kronos.

"You see Kronos was putting on an act, he's been a double agent ever since you broke him out of the ice prison." She said. He was mad now and attacked them. Kronos fought back and gave him a huge punch in the face.

"That's what you get for enslaving and killing all of those people. That stops today!" He yelled at him and used the mother stone to throw him at the wall. He caught himself. He growled and ran at him again. They wrestled.

"Navin, could use some help here." He said. Navin jumped in and pushed the king back.

"Should we try our new weapon?" Asked Navin. He nodded and Navin unleashed a canon. The elf king laughed.

"None of your toys can harm me." He said as Navin smiled. The elf king attacked with his stone. The blast was absorbed into the canon and was shot back at him. He was shocked at how this had happened.

"Remember when you sent that assassin after us and he had the weapons that could absorb and redirect stone energy? Well we recreated it." He said. He fired the canon and hit the elf king. He cried out in pain. They absorbed the rest of his power and he returned to normal size. His stone fell and broke. His eyes weren't completely white anymore.

"Am I free?" He asked.

"Yes, but you have to tell your men to stand down." He said. He walked over and starred down at the fighting.

"STOP!" He yelled. The fighting ceased and they all walked out.

"I have been under the control of the stones power for so long, that this is what the elf nation has become?" He asked. "Well, now I am here to make peace." He said. He turned to Emily and Trellis.

"I'm sorry for all of the things that my people have done. And at that, I'm resigning as king. And I'm giving the kingdom to you Trellis." He said. He handed the mask to he refused.

"I'm sorry, father. But, I know someone who Is a better leader to rule the kingdom." He said. Luger was who he was thinking of.

They invited everyone to the crowning event. It was a momentous announcement that a new king was crowned. They all danced. The party ended that night and Emily, Trellis and the others returned to Ceilis. Emily made the announcement that there was peace and when they landed crowds of people went to meet the heroes. People cheered as the left the ship. Emily raised her hand for them to cease.

"People, our work is not done yet. We still have one more job to do." She said as they all looked confused.

"It's time to rejoin Alledia." She said. They gasped and watched. Emily and Trellis took their positions at the edge of the city. Their eyes began to glow as did the entire city. It started to move to the ground. The people saw the ground and cheered as they lowered into the crater they had come from. The people poured out of the gates and looked at the ground. They were happy to be back where they belonged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Everything was well, Emily, Trellis, and Jacob were crowned the leaders of the new council of Alledia. Peace was made for every living thing in the world. And everyone could live together in harmony.

THE END


	16. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hi, guys and girls. I think I'm going to stop saying that. You guys probably think it's annoying, so I'll stop doing that. Anyway, I didn't get any requests, and so I've narrowed it down to 2 choices like last time. So, ben 10 or another Star Wars one. So leave a choice in the comments and the one with the most choices wins, also if you want more romance or something in the story. Honestly, I kind of didn't like all of the action my self, but anyway. Let the choosing begin.


End file.
